Fallin in love all over again
by rnmrox16
Summary: this my first fanfic. Wat happens when reba finds a new love
1. Chapter 1

Falling In Love All Over Again pt 1

Reba Hart was sitting at a café, eating a sandwich and juice. Since she was on her lunch break, she thought she would go out and have a nice lunch by herself . Reba hadn't been sitting there for too long, when she noticed that someone had been staring at her. Being Reba she was curious as to whom it was and why was he staring at her. "I mean it's not like I'm that pretty", she thought to herself. Little did she know she was that pretty to a particular gentleman. Reba was about to walk to her car when this gentleman stopped her. He handed her a white piece of paper and walked away. She didn't look at it but thought she would when she got back to work.

Meanwhile, when Reba got back to work her boss Dolly had been standing at the door waiting for her. "Hey Reba, how was your lunch? She asked as soon as she seen Reba walk in the door. "Great, thanks", she said while walking back to her desk. As soon as she sat down at her desk she pulled out the piece of paper that the man at the café had given her. "What's that?" Dolly asked when she seen Reba staring intensely at it. "Oh ummm this, it's just a phone number that a cute gentleman gave me while I was at lunch", Reba told her with a nervous look on her face. Dolly gave her a smile and said, "Reba who is it? tell me please." Reba just sat there all nervous but she told her anyway. "It's just Narvel Blackstock". That was all she had to say because Dolly gave her this look of pure disbelief. "Wow, he is sooooo hot and he gave you his number?" she asked Reba who her herself was as shocked as anyone. "What are you saying, I'm ugly?" Reba asked. She knew it was hard to believe someone that successful gave her his number but hey it's always flattering when they do. "Oh no honey, I'd never say that because you're gorgeous. All I'm saying is that it's surprising when the man can have any woman he wants and he chose you, you should feel lucky." Reba gave her a beautiful smile in exchange for her kind words. "So you should call him, ask him why he gave you his number." Dolly said trying to change the subject before Reba got mad at her for kind of implying that she wasn't attractive. "Well I might, but don't be disappointed when he winds up and doesn't like me all that much." told Reba to Dolly. Dolly walked away giving Reba some privacy, knowing if she did call him that she would tell everyone in her sight.

Reba decided that she wouldn't call him while at work, so she went home and pondered on whether or not to all him. Before she could even pick up the phone her eldest daughter Cheyenne walked in the door. "Hey honey, what's up?" asked Reba. Even though Cheyenne had her own place and family she still made it a point to come over and see her mother every day. "Not too much, just came over to see my favorite mother." She said but it made Reba a little worried. "Do you have more than one mother" Reba asked jokingly. "Oh ha-ha of course not Ma, it's all about you", she said bringing a smile back on her mother's face. "Well, how's the family?" Reba asked knowing if she talked about them that more and likely Cheyenne would remember that she had to go home early. "Oh they're great, which reminds me I need to go pick up Elizabeth from ballet, bye Ma love ya." Of course Reba was right, well it was mean but it gave her a chance to call Narvel. So Reba decided to call him now. "Hello Blackstock residence." some nice lady answered. Reba didnt expect for a woman to answer. "Yes, is there a Narvel Blackstock at this number". Reba said alittle nervous. The lady told her to hold nicely. "Hello, this is Narvel may i ask who this is?" Reba had never heard his voice but yet she liked it. "Umm yes this is Reba Hart, you gave me your number at the cafe." She said nervously. "Oh yes i remember now, i was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner with me on saturday say 7:00 pm." he said in a hopeful tone. "Sure i would love that, see you then bye". She got off the phone still nervous only because she would have to tell everyone about the date only cuz she needed someone to watch Jake. Oh man this was gonna be hard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Falling in Love All Over Again pt 2**

Reba was sitting on the couch of her living room. She was contemplating on how to tell her family about the upcoming event on Saturday. She was brought out of her thoughts when her daughter Cheyenne walked through the door. "Hey Mom, what's up?" she asked seeing her mother just sitting on the couch. "Not too much, I was wondering if you could watch Jake for me on Saturday." Reba said with a sly smile on her face. "Why Mom, what's happening Saturday?" she asked curiously."Uh I have to work." Reba knew that for some reason Cheyenne didn't believe her. "Ok, Mom I know you work on Saturdays but I'm thinking you're not really telling me the whole truth, what's really going on?" if Reba thought she was going to pull a fast one on her she was badly mistaken."Ok, I'm going to tell you but you can't freak out on me, well I have a date." Woo there she said it and judging by Cheyenne's reaction she seemed to be ok with it. "So who's the lucky guy?" asked Cheyenne a little nervous, I mean her other dates didn't turn in to be the loves of her life but maybe this one will. "His name is Narvel Blackstock, he has a music studio a block from my job." She said hoping that Cheyenne didn't recognize who he was. "Oh my Goodness Mom he's like so handsome, way to go hot stuff, I'd be happy to watch Jake for you."Cheyenne told her with excitement in her voice. Reba was relieved that someone that she knew was happy for her. It would be bad if Brock and Barbra Jean walked in right now because she really didn't want to tell them about it yet."Well thanks honey, but please don't mention this to anyone else before I get a chance to." told Reba to Cheyenne hoping that she would understand.

Saturday was approaching fast and before Reba knew it, it was already time for her first date with Narvel. Reba had just woken up, when she went downstairs she seen Kyra and Jake sitting at the table eating some breakfast. "Well hi Mom, glad you decided to finally wake up." Kyra said seeing her mother making her way over to get her a cup of coffee. "It's just now 7 o'clock, I actually woke up early." Reba said a little annoyed. Usually she woke up at around 9 o'clock because she had to be at work at 11 o'clock. "Uh huh, if you say so mom, enough about that, Cheyenne told me you had a date tonight, and she said he was very handsome and charming." Kyra asked her mother, knowing that she wasn't suppose to let her know that Cheyenne had told her. "Ok first of all I'm going to kill Cheyenne because she wasn't suppose to tell you, and second of all Narvel is handsome and successful but that's not why I'm going to go out with him. He seems like a sweet man." Reba told her daughter with a beautiful smile on her face. "All I'm saying Mom is that whenever you have a date I would like to know about it, oh by the way Mom have fun, bye."Kyra said before putting her plate up in the sink and walking out the door. Jake just sat there still eating his breakfast, his mother dating totally didn't faze him one little bit.

Reba went to work when she finished her morning coffee, she knew that when she got there that Dolly would ask about Narvel and if she actually called him or not. "Reba, you can't just walk past me without telling me if you called that guy or not." Dolly looked at Reba with disbelief. Reba knew she would have to tell her but it was way too early in the morning to deal with her questions. "Oh hi sorry about that, yes I did call him and were going out later tonight." She told Dolly nervously, knowing that Dolly would have a completely different reaction than her kids did. "Wow, I heard that he's very sweet and charming, also that he knows how to impress the ladies." Dolly said giving Reba a mischievous look. Reba just rolled her eyes and walked to her desk to get to work.

It was now 5:00 pm and Reba was nervous and happy about the date. She just needed to figure out what she should wear. She went to her walk-in closet and found a beautiful black dress and some heels. The dress wasn't that fancy but it would do, it was a spaghetti strap dress that coutured her figure beautifully. The heels were black and white giving her some color, well sort of. Reba put on the dress and immediately loved the way the dress and heels looked on her. She went to her bathroom to do her makeup in a smoky tone. Her hair was in an up do; Reba looked in the mirror and thought she looked pretty good. Then there was a knock on the door. "Yes come in." Reba said to the person that was at the door." Wow mom, you look gorgeous, here these will make you look way hot." Said Cheyenne to her mother giving her a pair of diamond earrings.

Narvel had just gotten to Reba's house and was standing at her porch thinking about how beautiful she would look. He became very anxious but rang the doorbell anyway. Cheyenne heard the doorbell and went to answer it. "Hello, come on in Reba will be down in a moment." She said to Narvel trying to make him feel a little at ease. "Ok, thank you, are you Reba's daughter?" Narvel asked only because he didn't think that Reba looked old enough to have a daughter like Cheyenne's age. "Yes I am the oldest out of the bunch." Cheyenne said with a smile. Before Narvel could ask any more questions Reba walked down the stairs looking hot."Wow, you look absolutely gorgeous". Complimented Narvel seeing Reba in the black dress. "Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself." Reba said making Narvel blush just a little bit. "Are you ready to go?" Narvel asked nervously. "Yes I am." Reba took Narvel's hand and was walking out the door.

When Reba looked outside she seen a white limousine, she had never been in one and had never dreamed of being in one, knowing that she would never be able to afford it. She looked at the limousine with her mouth wide open. Narvel just looked at Reba in disbelief. A woman as beautiful as her being so surprised seeing a limo was very odd to him. "Wow, a limo, I like how this date starts already." Said Reba still in disbelief. "Come on I'll show you the inside". Narvel grabbed Reba by the hand and led her to the limo. He opened the door for her and went to his side joining her in the limo. "So do you like it?" He asked her when he seen Reba just sitting there in a trance. "Are you kidding me this is absolutely a dream come true, I love it." Reba said checking out the decked out limo. There was rose petals all over the seats and candles on the table that was in the middle of all the seats. Also there was a fridge, and a privacy window separating them from the driver. "This is lovely, so where are you taking me?" Reba asked trying to start a conversation with Narvel while they were driving to their location. "I'd rather not tell you, your reaction is going to be priceless that's all I know." He said with a smile. Reba thought it was mean but decided not to push it because she knew he would never tell her.

The limo had finally stopped and Reba was a little scared because she had no clue where she was but she definitely knew that she wasn't in Houston anymore. It looked like a beach but the only problem was that no one was there."Where are we?" Reba asked when Narvel got to her side to open the door. "Were at a beach in Corpus Christi" he told her while helping her out of the limo and walking her to a blanket in the middle of the sand. Reba stood there in awe. The beach was beautiful, it had clear blue water, and you could see the bottom and all the fishes. Reba was astonished by the beautiful site. Narvel walked her over to the blanket before ushering her to sit down. "So, I don't know what kind of food you like, so I'm kind of hoping that Italian is ok with you." Narvel told her with a nervous smile spread across his face." I love Italian food, what are we having?" she asked him. She was kind of surprised to be having Italian food at a beach, but hey weirder things have happened. "Its chicken parmigiana, garlic bread, a small salad, and a bottle of Chardonnay." He told her hoping she wouldn't think that it was creepy that he brought wine for their first date. "Wow, you have this pretty well planned, don't you?" she asked him with a smile. "Yeah I guess, so tell me a little about you." Narvel said trying to make a pleasant conversation with her. He could tell by her facial expression, that she was nervous and he was trying to make her feel as comfortable as possible. "Well let's see, I was married for 20 yrs to my ex husband, I work in a real estate office and I have 3 children and a grandchild." She told him hoping it wouldn't scare him away because she already kind of liked him. "Wow that sounds like a very fascinating life. I'm divorced also and have 3 kids, we have so much in common" he says with a laugh. He was actually glad that she had been through a divorce like him, not like it was a good thing, but maybe she would know how he felt. "No grandchildren yet, huh?" Reba asked him, knowing that more and likely he would say no. "Not yet, my daughters are still a little young I guess." He told her sincerely.

Reba and Narvel have just finished eating and now they were walking on the beach. They walked for about 30 minutes before Narvel decided that he should take Reba back home considering that it was getting close to midnight.

They were both standing at Reba's front porch. "I had a great time with you" Reba said trying to break the awkward silence between them. "Yep, me to, how bout we go out again, say next Saturday at 8:00?" he asked her hoping that she would say yes. Reba was surprised that he asked her out again, but she was happy at the same time. "Yeah that sounds good, see you then. Reba was about to walk up to the door, but was pulled back by Narvel and felt his lips crash on hers. It was a sweet kiss, different, but in a very good way. "Have a good night." Narvel said before leaving to get in the limo, leaving Reba to her own thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Falling In Love All Over Again pt 3**

_(A/N: I'm sorry if this kind of stinks because I realized in my rough draft of this story that I didn't include Brock and Barbra Jean, and of course they are like so involved in Reba's life so I had to just make this up as I went.)(Also, I made up the ages for all the kids, because I don't know the ages of Narvels kids and I wanted Reba's kids to be kind of the same age. That's it I think. Lol)_

Walking in her home, Reba knew that when she got in that she would be drilled but she had no clue how much. "Where have you been?" asked Brock seeing Reba come through the front door. _Oh boy this was going to be very bad_, Reba thought. "I was on a date, what's it to ya?" Reba told him nervously. He always acted weird when she had a date so she decided that she wouldn't tell him. Well I guess there's no way of getting out of it now."What! Huh! How come I never knew about this? Brock asked Reba, he wasn't jealous or anything, he just wanted to know. "Gee I don't know, oh wait maybe it's because you don't live here anymore and were not married anymore." She told him seeing the hurt on his face. "I don't appreciate you leaving our kids, just so you can go out." He told her firmly. "Uh, first of all I'm leaving one kid and plus he's a teenager now, he's at Cheyenne's house by the way." Reba said kind of annoyed that he would even say something like that. "Well fine than be that way, I got to get home before Barbra Jean starts to worry." He told her before walking out the front door slamming it loudly. Reba just rolled her eyes and went upstairs to go to bed, thinking of a certain person.

Reba woke up at the crack of dawn. She went downstairs to have her morning coffee, and seen that Cheyenne was just now dropping Jake off. "Hey, why are you here so early?" Reba asked her daughter; usually Cheyenne never woke up this early."Well Jake said he missed you, and plus I wanted to know how your date went last night. Jake went to give Reba a hug and a kiss on the cheek before running out of the kitchen to go back to bed."Oh I see, the date was good thanks, you can go now." Reba said before trying to usher Cheyenne out the door." Mom, come on you have to elaborate for me please." She really wanted to know because Reba seemed to be in a really good mood. Usually when she woke up early Reba would be all crabby and tired still but this morning she was not like that at all. "It's not important Cheyenne, nor is it any of your business." Reba wasn't going to tell her about the kiss because then Cheyenne would totally freak. "Fine, you're going to tell me sometime, maybe later, bye Mom." Cheyenne told her before she walked out the back door.

Lying on her couch, Reba was jolted awake when someone walked through the door. Guess who: Barbra Jean. "Hey best friend, Brock told me that you were dating, spill it peaches." Barbra Jean said sitting on the recliner next to Reba. Oh man another person that found out about 'him', why couldn't she date someone without everybody freaking out on her? "Barbra Jean for the millionth time we are NOT best friends, and yes I am dating, why do you care." Reba lay back down on the couch, trying to ignore what she was going to say about her dating life. "Who is he? Is he cute? Did you kiss him? Barbra Jean was curious about Reba's date only because she was afraid that he would take up time between her and Reba. "Barbra Jean, I'm not going to tell you, maybe I will when we actually get to know each other better but not right now, don't you have a husband at home? Reba said making Barbra Jean realize that she had to go cook dinner and take care of Henry. "Fine, I'll leave, but I want to know sometime. Barbra Jean said before walking out of Reba's house.

It was now Saturday, and Reba had no clue as to where Narvel was taking her for their second date. She was going to be very surprised though. Reba went to her bedroom to figure out what to wear for the date. She picked out a simple blue tee and a pair of black pants. Going to the bathroom to change, she put on some light makeup and put her hair up in a ponytail, but left some strands at the side of her face. Narvel came to pick Reba up at exactly 8 o'clock. "Hey, come on in." Reba told him when she opened the door for him, stepping aside for him to enter. "Wow, you look very beautiful, are you ready to go?" he said before ushering her out the door and into a royal blue corvette. "How many different cars do you have?" asked Reba stepping into the passenger seat of the car. "Oh this, I just bought it, reminded me of someone." He stated looking at her and smiling. Man he had a great smile, Reba thought studying his face, but turned away when she caught herself staring at him.

Narvel drove till they got to a secluded field. Reba noticed that there was a hot air balloon in the air and immediately became frightened. "Are we going on one of those" Reba asked Narvel when he parked the car and helped her out. "Yes we are. Why are you scared? He asked seeing the look of horror on her face. "Actually, yes I am petrified of heights." She stated while Narvel took her hand in his and walked up to the instructor that was going to tell them about being safe on a hot air balloon. "Ladies and Gentlemen, thanks for joining us today, first of all when you are up in the air do not move suddenly as the balloon will go down." The instructor told the group of people. Reba was even more scared now hearing what he said. "Don't be scared, I'll be there to protect you" Narvel said trying to make her feel better, but judging by her face it didn't work. "Oh thanks" She said giving him a dry smile.

It was now around 9 o'clock, not yet dark giving Narvel and Reba about an hour to ride on the hot air balloon. "Sir, Ma'am, please come here." said the instructor to Reba and Narvel. Both of them walked over to the balloon that was on the ground. Reba was still scared but decided that she would give it a try; she needed to be more adventurous. They got into the balloon and the man lit it up. "How old are your kids?" asked Narvel when they were up in the air, trying to steer Reba's mind away from being up so high. "My oldest is 23, the middle one is 18 and my youngest one is 13. What about yours?" she told him with a smile on her face. Whenever Reba talked about her kids it always made her smile. She loved them so much. "My kids are almost the same age, oldest one is 25, middle one is 19 and the youngest is 14." Narvel said laughing a little when Reba kind of looked down and gasped, bringing her attention back to him.

After being on the hot air balloon for about an hour, Narvel decided that he would take Reba back home. "That was really amazing and pretty fun." Reba said while walking with Narvel to her front porch. "See and you thought you wouldn't like it. I was wondering if you would like to come with me to a ball, its in 2 weeks." he mentioned hoping that she would say yes. They had been dating for like days but he already liked her, and plus who wouldn't want to be seen with a beautiful woman like her. "A ball, what's it for? She asked wondering why he would be invited to a ball with the kind of work he did. "It's basically for all the music executives in the world to get to know each other in a different setting." He stated nervously because since there was going to be paparazzi there she probably wouldn't go. "I will but under one condition" she said giving him a warm but mischievous smile. "What is it" Now he was very curious of what she was going to say next. "If you'll have dinner with me and my family on Sunday. You can bring your kids to if you would like." It was kind of her way of getting to meet his kids. She'd only done this once with Brian and it turned out ok so why not again. "You got a deal, I don't know if my kids can come but we'll see." Narvel said before kissing her goodnight. Reba was a little confused because after he kissed her he just stood there."Did you need something?" asked Reba after awhile of silence. "Oh no, just thinking how I'm going to be the envy of the ball when everyone sees you." He said before flashing her a smile, exposing his pearly whites. "Awe that's sweet." Reba had no clue why he thought that but hey it was a good compliment. Narvel cupped Reba's cheek lovingly and kissed her, he then walked to his car and stood there waiting for her to go into her house and then he left.

Throughout the whole day of work on Monday, all Reba could think about was Narvel. "Hi Reba, you seem distracted, you can't tell me that you and that hunky guy are already having problems." Dolly said when she seen that Reba had been looking out in space during the whole meeting. "No were not having problems, as a matter of fact he's coming over for dinner on Sunday, and I'm so completely nervous about it." Reba told her boss. Maybe inviting him was not just a good idea after all.

(A/N: I know the hot air balloon scene is not the way they probably go, but I don't know how they do so it's just going to have to work. Lol hope you liked it though.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Falling In Love All Over Again pt 4 **

Remembering that Narvel was coming over for dinner in two days, Reba decided that she needed to go to the store to get food for the dinner. She went to the local supermarket to get a roast, potatoes, carrots and some other stuff. She was down the meat isle and guess who she seen. None other than Narvel himself. He was with an older lady. Reba automatically assumed that it was his mother. "Reba" he flagged her down when she was just about to grab the roast she had selected. "Oh hey, nice to see you." she greeted him with a warm smile and a small hug. "You to, I'd like you to meet someone this is my housekeeper Mary." he said referring to the lovely lady that Reba previously thought was his mother. "Hi, I'm Reba Hart, nice to meet you." Reba extended her hand and the lady shook it gently. "Your Narvel's girlfriend right?" the lady questioned Reba giving her a small smile. Before Reba could say anything Narvel walked closer to Reba and kissed her with so much passion that Reba almost fell down. She noticed that Mary had walked farther down the isle. "What was that for?" Reba asked still a little shocked at his action. She was startled even more when there was a flash of light in her face. "I'm sorry, didn't mean to put you on the spot like that."Narvel told her, a little upset that the paparazzi had taken their picture. He thought she looked so hot in just her jeans and a simple t-shirt that he just had to kiss her.

About a day later, the same day that Narvel was suppose to come over, Reba was sitting on the recliner reading a book, when Brock and Barbra Jean came walking through the door. "Ok peaches, you have some serious explaining to do." Barbara Jean said while fanning a magazine in front of her face. Reba snatched the magazine away from her and seen none other than her and Narvel kissing on the front page. "Where did you get this?" Wondered Reba, staring intensely at the picture. She noticed that Narvel had one hand at the small of her back, and the other one was on her neck. She had to admit that it looked hot, or at least he looked hot. "Reba, hello, it was at the store on the stands. I just don't think you should be sucking face with some random guy at the supermarket." Barbra Jean told her with a disgusted look on her face. "That's not a random guy Barbra Jean, that's the guy I'm dating. Why would you even say that? I'm not that kind of person." Reba was so mad that Barbra Jean suggested that she was some sort of person that she wasn't. "Geez Reba calm down. Why did he kiss you in public, did you mention to him you don't do public displays of affection?" Brock asked her. He knew her for so long, and also knew that she wouldn't let anyone kiss her in public. "Brock, don't you think I would have stopped him if I knew that he was going to do that" Reba answered annoyed at him. How could he think that she was that dumb?

Reba was in the kitchen cooking dinner when the door bell rang and she immediately began freaking out. She went to look at her reflection in the kitchen mirror. For her liking she didn't look to good but it was too late now because Narvel was already at her home. Reba went to the door and found Narvel with a bouquet of roses in his hands, and 3 young people with him." Come on in. Thanks." Reba said when Narvel handed her the roses and kissed her on the cheek. If his kids weren't there he would've so gave her a real kiss. "Let me introduce you to my kids. Right here we have my oldest Shawna, then the middle one is Brandon, and the youngest is Chassidy." Narvel introduced his kids with a huge smile spread across his face. "It's nice to meet all of you, you have some beautiful children. My kids aren't here yet but they will be here soon, so ya'll can meet them." Reba said with a smile. She couldn't believe how Brandon favored his dad in so many ways. He was quite handsome just like his father. The girls were very beautiful; Shawna looked more like Narvel because of her dark complexion.

It took Reba's kids about an hour to get to the dinner. Reba had excused herself from Narvel to go have a talk with her irresponsible children. "Where have ya'll been? I've been waiting for ya'll for about an hour." Reba was so furious at her kids right now. "Sorry Mom, we sort of forgot, but you shouldn't be mad because see we are here now" Cheyenne told her mother with a smile on her face. "Narvels kids are here and I would like for ya'll to meet them and Narvel as well. So ya'll are going to have to stay for dinner, ok, so that they don't feel awkward. "Reba told them while looking out the kitchen window at the way Narvel interacted with his children. It seemed like he had a great relationship with his kids.

Reba had finished cooking dinner and now the family was sitting down at the table. Reba and Narvel were sitting by one another and Narvel held Reba's hand under the table lovingly. His kids were sitting across from them while the others were sitting closer to Reba.

Finishing up dinner, Reba was putting the dishes up in the dishwasher when she felt arms snaking around her waist. She instantly turned around and noticed that it was Narvel. She turned her head and kissed him before returning to her previous event. "Dinner was fabulous, which I'm not surprised because a fabulous woman cooked it." He complemented resting his chin on her head. "Thanks, it was my best pot roast recipe. So this ball, what am I suppose to wear to it" she asked him while turning around to face him putting her arms around his waist loosely. "Doesn't matter, you can wear sweat pants and make them look sexy." He told her causing her to blush a little. "No seriously, what do you want me to wear" Reba asked him. It's not like she's ever been to such a fancy event. She probably didn't have anything fancy enough for it. "Don't worry about it, there's something coming for you on Wednesday." Narvel told her with a nervous smile spread on his face. "How is that going to happen, you don't know my size" she was truly puzzled. "I have a pretty good idea" he said giving her a kiss and walking back into the living leaving Reba to ponder on how he knew, or at least thought he knew.

It was getting kind of late and all the kids had left leaving Reba and Narvel all by themselves sitting on the couch watching the ten o'clock news together. Narvel had one arm around Reba's shoulders trying to not make her feel uncomfortable. "Wow I can't believe someone would do that." Said Reba referring to the story on the news about a cop that abused his child. Narvel just shook his head, still staring at the television. "I don't know. I'm going to have to" Narvel told her while kissing her and walking to the door with Reba following him. "Ok, see you on Friday." She kissed him one last time and then watched him get in his car and drive off. She stood there until his car was no longer visible. I hope I don't make a fool out of myself at this ball she thought to herself before going upstairs to bed.

The next morning Reba was having breakfast when she seen her daughters walked in the kitchen. "Hey guys, what's up? She asked seeing them sit down at the table. "Just thought we'd tell you that we like Narvel and glad you're happy" Kyra told her mother with a smile. Cheyenne just sat there and looked at Kyra and nodded at what she was saying. "Well I'm glad you like him" Reba said with a huge smile spread on her face. Kyra and Cheyenne stayed at Reba's for breakfast but left when Reba told them that she was going to work.

At work Reba had to put up with Dolly's questions about Narvel. "So how are things with you and that hunk of a man?" Dolly asked walking into Reba's office. "His name is Narvel, and it's great. Now go so I can get some work done." Reba ushered he boss out the door. Not to be mean but she needed to head off to show a house in ten minutes and she had to get all her stuff prepared.

Reba had just come home from work, and as soon as she walked into the door she heard the phone ringing. She ran into the kitchen before the person hang up. "Hello" Reba said into the receiver. She recognized the voice instantly. "Hey, it's me. I was wondering if you would like to come to dinner with me on Thursday." He asked her in a hopeful tone. "Sounds good. See you then." She said before hanging up the phone and starting dinner.

Sitting on her bed in her bedroom Reba was pondering on what to wear for dinner with Narvel tonight. She decided to wear a red dress that went three fourths of the way down her thighs. She put on some makeup and left her hair down. It was somewhat flippy but not too much. She put on some black stilettos, when the door bell rang for the second time. She quickly runs down the stairs to open the door. "Well hello there beautiful." He said while grabbing her by the waist and giving her a kiss like he hadn't seen her in a very long time. "Woo that was good"." Reba said after the kiss he gave her left her a little light headed. Narvel just left and ushered her out the door.

When they got to the restaurant Reba couldn't believe what a beautiful place it was. There were beautiful bouquets of flowers everywhere. The lighting was dim but it made it look more romantic. To Reba's satisfaction it turned out to be an Italian restaurant. She guessed that Narvel remembered that she liked Italian food that's why he took her there. "So, my kids like you." Narvel told her with a smile. She thought his smile was very nice and quite sexy. "Awe that's sweet and just so you know my kids like you to." She told him smiling. "Oh really, but the real question is do you like me, because you're the only one that counts." He said giving her a sexy wink. "Yes I do". She kind of laughed when she realized what she just said.

They left the restaurant about an hour later. Narvel gave Reba a goodbye kiss just like he's done so many times before. Reba then went back in her home and enjoyed the rest of the evening just relaxing on her couch, something she hasn't been able to do. She was reading a book but all she could think about was the ball Narvel was going to take her to in 4 days and what Narvel was sending over for her to wear on Wednesday. Not in a million years did she ever think that she date a music producer let alone go to an event with him where there was going to be celebrities. Man she was so nervous, but oh well she would have to get over it.


	5. Chapter 5

Falling In Love All Over Again pt 5

Reba was pacing back and forth in her living room while waiting for the outfit to arrive that she would be wearing on Friday. She was nervous because she didn't know what Narvel had chosen for her to wear and also if he had picked the right size for her. While Reba was pacing Brock and Barbra Jean came in the door. "What are you doing" Brock asked seeing Reba all anxious. "Well hello to you to. If you have to know I'm waiting for an outfit." She said glaring at him. "What kind of outfit?" asked Barbra Jean a little confused as to what Reba was talking about. "Narvels taking me to a ball on Friday and he's suppose to send the outfit today." Reba said in a dreamy tone in her voice. She didn't notice the looks of disbelief on Brocks and Barbra Jeans faces. "Your going to let the man dress you, wow, that's surprising." Brock said, for some reason he was kind of mad. "Yeah and maybe after ill let him undress me to." She said with a small laugh. "Ok, that's not fair, but hey whatever you want to do." Brock said a little upset but he knew she was kidding. Or was she?

When Brock and Barbra Jean finally left, Reba resumed to her previous activity of pacing. The bad thing was that Narvel didn't tell her what time it was arriving. For all she knew, it could come way later on. Finally the door bell rang leaving Reba more nervous as to what of outfit it was. Nonetheless, she answered the door. "Delivery for a Reba Hart." Said the delivery boy. "Yes I'm Reba Hart, thanks." She said before taking the box from his hand and walking with it to the couch. The box was creamy white, long as a cedar chest and it had a black bow around it with a card hooked on it. _Hope you like the dress as much as I will enjoy seeing you in it. _The note read. Reba quickly opened the box but gently of course because she didn't want to ruin the beauty of the box. She unwrapped the pink tissue paper and found a gorgeous black dress. It had two diamond strips going across under her bust line. It was also a v neck that would show a generous amount of her cleavage. Reba instantly became worried because of the v neck but had nothing else to wear so she would have to wear it no matter what. Also in the box was a smaller box that contained black strappy heels, a one caret diamond necklace, and also one caret black diamond stud earrings. When Reba seen the beautiful jewelry she almost cried. _Man this had to cost a lot. _She thought while putting the dress up to her body to see what it would look like on her.

Reba had been examining everything that came in the box that she didn't even notice her kids coming into the living. "Wow Mom, that's so pretty, what's that for?" Cheyenne asked seeing the beautiful gown in Reba's hands. "The ball that I'm going to with Narvel, he sent it over for me to wear, but I don't know if I will I mean look at it its so low cut for my personal liking." Reba exclaimed still admiring the beauty of the dress. There was no possible way he expected her to wear that. What kind of woman did he think she was? "Mom, hello, it's gorgeous and I'm sure he's not going to be staring at your chest the WHOLE night. I would wear it because if you don't he'll be upset. Just think how much money he spent on all of this stuff." Kyra told her, knowing that Reba would never intentionally make someone upset. "Fine, I'll wear it and he better not." Reba said with a small chuckle.

Friday had come faster than Reba thought it would. She was sitting on her bed, still not sure about the lowness of the dress. She went to her closet to get the dress; she had hung it up and now was going to put it on for the first time. She stripped of her clothes and put on the dress, when she had it on she walked to her bathroom and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Just as she expected it was super low cut but she didn't care anymore because it looked so darn hot on her. She put on the matching shoes, necklace, and earrings. When she was done she put on some light make up.

Narvel was standing at Reba's door trying to catch his breath thinking of Reba in that dress. _I'm going to be the envy of this ball when people see me with her. He thought to himself before ringing the doorbell. Reba couldn't run because she was in heels so she walked slowly down the stairs. When she answered the door Narvel just stood there looking at her. "Do you not like it?" She asked a little worried that she disappointed him. "No, no I absolutely love it." He said before giving her a tender kiss. _Gosh how is it possible that she can look even more gorgeous from the last time he saw her was beyond him. "Thanks, I'm still trying to figure out how you knew my size." She truly was puzzled. She didn't care though as long as it fit her that's all that matters. "I have my ways babe". Reba was a little startled at his remark, because he's never called her babe before but for some strange reason she really liked it. Reba just laughed at his comment. "You do realize that it's kind of chilly outside right" he said before taking off his suit jacket and draping it around her shoulder. She smiled at him before walking out the door and into the black limo.

Navel and Reba were sitting in the limo talking when the driver announced that they had arrived. "Wow, I'm so nervous. What if no one like me?" she said him with a nervous smile. "You'll be fine. Who cares what they think all that matters is that I like you." Narvel told her while kissing her on the cheek lightly. Narvel exited the car and then held out his hand for Reba to take and she did. He was surprised how she looked so graceful exiting out of a car. Reba was quickly bombarded with questions and cameras. Narvel had his arm around her waist while the people were taking their picture together. He was so proud to have such a beautiful woman on his arm. Reba tried to give them her very best smile. Every camera man was asking her to look there way and she tried her best to give them all a picture but she was being pulled by Narvel to enter the ballroom. "And you were afraid they wouldn't like you." He told her with a chuckle.

Upon entering the ballroom Reba was taking in the beauty of the room. It was dimly lit but she could see that it had gold colored walls. On one wall was a small stage. Reba was wondering what it was for but it finally dawned on her for entertainment of course. Duh she thought how can I be so dumb. She was brought out of her thoughts when Narvel cleared his throat and ushered her to a table and pulled out the chair for her to sit. "I'll be right back, you stay here. "He told her giving her a loving his on the top of her head. Narvel had gone to get drinks for him and Reba and when he got back there was a man talking to her. "Oh hey your back, thanks" she said when he handed her a drink, the man that she was talking to walked away when Narvel came over. "Who was that?" Narvel asked her with a little bit of jealousy showing in his voice. "I have no idea; he just came up to me and asked me all these questions. He kind of made me feel uncomfortable." She told him sadly. She thought the man was someone Narvel knew so she didn't want to make him look bad or be rude either. "What exactly did he ask you?" He asked concerned as to what happened. He didn't want to bring her there and then for people to make her feel upset. "My name, who I was with, if I was single, and what I was doing after." She said still wondering why he wanted to know in the first place. "Oh no that guy was hitting on you and when I came here he saw you were with me so he left, I would appreciate it if you would stay with me the rest of the night, ok?" he said, truly concerned. Reba nodded and did as he requested.

When they were leaving Narvel noticed that the same guy was standing at the door. Narvel told Reba to go ahead and get in the car. She was afraid of what he was going to go. Awhile later Narvel walked to the limo and got in. "So what happened?" she asked him wondering why he wanted her to leave. "I just told him you were with me and to leave you alone." He told her looking in to her big beautiful blue eyes before kissing her lips making her forget about their previous conversation. "I love you" he said still a mere inch away from her face. Reba felt like she loved him to but she didn't know if she could actually tell him. "Well isn't that something." She said, she could tell by Narvel's facial expression that he was upset that she didn't say it back to him.

Walking Reba up to her door Narvel kissed her cheek and then walked away. When he was about half way to his car Reba called him back. "Yes" He said hoping she was going to say what he wanted so desperately for her to tell him. "I love you to "she said with a smile spread on her face. Narvel pulled her into the most passionate kiss they had ever shared. He lifted her up a little off the ground and twirled her around in his arms. He let her go and kissed her again told her goodnight and left with a huge smile on his face. She was glad that she told him how he felt and that he took it so well. Man love sure was wonderful.


	6. Chapter 6

**Falling In Love All Over Again pt 6**

Reba woke up the next morning with a huge smile on her face. Something she hasn't had in quite some time. She went downstairs and both of daughters were eating breakfast. "Hey Ma, you look happy, did you get lucky last night." Cheyenne asked her mom winking at her. Kyra rolled her eyes at her sister and waited for Reba's answer. "I don't think that's any of your business. How would you like it I asked you if you got lucky with Van?" She asked hoping that Cheyenne wouldn't literally tell her if she had or not."I wouldn't mind it at all, it that a hint?" Cheyenne asked her mom. Reba put her up gesturing that she didn't want to know anything else.

After spending some time with her family eating and chit chatting Reba went to get ready to go to work. She wore her usual attire: Black pants and white shirt with a suit jacket on top. Nothing sexy but with Reba wearing it, it could be. She went to get her briefcase remembering that she had two houses to show today so she needs the information.

When she got to work Dolly was sitting there waiting for her, eager to hear how Reba and Narvel were doing. "Good Morning Reba, a little happy are we. I'm going to assume is because of 'Narvel', is it?" Dolly asked Reba when she seen her walk in the door with a huge smile on her face. "You can say that yes." Reba said trying to give her as little information as she possible could. Reba quickly walked to her office to prepare for her day trying to avoid Dolly's upcoming questions. To her luck Dolly didn't follow her. Guess she was satisfied with the answer Reba was giving her.

Meanwhile at the front desk stood the man that Reba was happy with, but she had no clue he was there. "Excuse me; I'm here to see Reba Hart." He told the lady up front. He decided that he would surprise Reba by coming to her work with a dozen red roses. "Yes sir, the first door to your left is her office." Said the lady, before she could say anything else Narvel was already half way to Reba's office.

Standing at the doorway of Reba's office Narvel just studied the woman dressed in a suit sitting at her desk so involved in her work she never noticed he was there. He walked up to the desk standing in front of her. "Man how is it possible you can look so sexy sitting behind a desk is beyond me."He said seeing Reba jump at the familiar voice that she had grown to love. "Hey, good to see you, thanks." She said when he gave her the roses; she gave him a smile that could melt steel. "So, what you doing" He asked her pretending like he had no clue that she was at work. "I'm at work, and you knew that. This reminds me I have to go show a house in 15 minutes. Thanks for the roses, very pretty, I'll see you later."She said giving him a quick peck before walking out the door. "Wait, I'll drive you if you want." He pulled her back hoping she would take his offer. After the incident at the ball he didn't want her out of his sight for anything. "Ok sounds good, come on, I don't want to be late. " She said pulling him to his car, she already knew which car it would be – the most expensive one in the whole parking lot.

Narvel had his driver take them to the location that Reba had to go to. When they got there Reba was getting out of the car when Narvel pulled her back once again. "Will it be okay if I go in with you." He asked her, all he wanted to do was keep her company and of course to protect her. "I've done this before so many times and nothing has happened yet, I'll be fine." She said giving him a sweet kiss before making her way into the house. "Hey wait, here pepper spray just in case you need it. I love you" He said not waiting for her to answer him, he ran back to his car and told the driver to wait just in case she needed him.

When Reba went into the house she set up the brochures for the house. While waiting for the people to get there she looked in her purse for a mint, she needed something to curve her appetite till after. Reba heard someone come in the door and thought it was Narvel but soon realized it was not. "Hello, I'm Reba Hart and you are?" she asked the man, soon realizing it was the same man from the ball. "Yes I'm Robert Hensley and this is Bob Steinman" he told her. Reba suddenly became very afraid. Two men looking for a house made her feel uneasy about the situation; I mean she was the only woman.

Soon after meeting the two gentlemen Reba started showing them the house. But she realized they were more interested in her than in the actual house. They kept looking her up and down like they were undressing her in their minds; they would wink and blow her kisses. Reba was starting to feel even more uncomfortable. She remembered the pepper spray Narvel had given her and thank God that he did. I should thank him for that when I get out of here that is if I get out of here, she thought to herself.

After a while of showing the men the house Reba thought that they would leave because they sure as heck weren't interested in the house as much as they were in her. But she had no clue what was going to happen next.

Reba was walking to the door getting ready to open it when she felt someone pull on her arm she tried to free it but was not capable of doing so. Next thing she knew Reba was on the floor with her face down. One of the men grabbed her by the hair and picked her up and continuously beat her head on the wall. Reba was bleeding so bad that her mouth was filling up with blood; she spit it out on to the floor.

Meanwhile still in his car Narvel was wondering what was taking so long. He had tried to call Reba several times with no avail. He was starting to get very worried but decided that he wouldn't but into Reba's work.

Reba was lying on the floor when she was once again pulled up forcefully and threw across the room. All she could think about was why this happening to her; she did nothing to entice this violent behavior on her. One of the men ran over to where Reba was, sat on top of her and started to hit her face continuously. After awhile of beating Reba so bad that she was no longer conscious, both men ran out the front door.

Narvel had gotten out of his car and seen the two men run like the wind out of the house but Reba was nowhere to be seen. He became very worried and quickly ran to the house and knocked down the door. He called Reba's name but she never answered him. He ran all the way through house and found Reba lying on the floor of one of the bedrooms. Her face was barely recognizable due to all the beating. Narvel immediately took out is cell phone and called 911. Who would do this to Reba? Narvel thought to himself while waiting for the ambulance to come.

About 5 minutes later the ambulance came and took Reba to the emergency room. Could Narvel handle seeing her in this state? Would her gorgeous face ever return to normal? Will he ever get to hear her say she loved him ever again? Narvel had no answer for his own questions but he would soon find out.

(A/N: First of all sorry this took so long to update but was kind of busy and then had writers block. Second of all, this chapter writing it made me cry because I don't like hearing, seeing, writing, ect Reba being hurt but this was necessary for this story. Ok got to get some tissues now. Hope you enjoyed it anyway)


	7. Chapter 7

Falling In Love All Over Again pt 7

While sitting in the ambulance holding Reba's hand lovingly, Narvel had all these scenarios going on in head about what had happened to her but none of them really made any sense to him at all. He instantly remembered the man at the ball and thought that he had something to do with it. Of course he didn't want to jump to any conclusions just in case it wasn't him.

They had arrived at the hospital about 15 minutes later. The paramedics picked up the stretcher that Reba was on and carried her into the emergency room, telling the nurses and doctors what was wrong with her. Narvel was sitting there watching everything that they were doing. The nurses were wiping the blood off her face and to his avail all that was on her face were a bunch of scratches and bruises, nothing too bad. He sighed in relief knowing that they would heal and if she took care of them properly then she wouldn't have any scars either.

Narvel decided that he would call Reba's house and tell her family about the incident so that they wouldn't worry about her too bad. "Hi, this is Narvel, I just wanted to let ya'll know that Reba is in the hospital, please call me back so I can tell ya'll the information." He said into the receiver leaving a message for them. As soon as he left the message for Reba's family he went back into the waiting room until the doctor called him in.

"Is there someone here for Reba Hart?" The doctor called out waiting for someone to answer. "I am." Narvel said while walking up to the doctor. The doctor ushered him into a small room. "Mrs. Hart was beaten pretty bad, rite now she is unconscious but we are hoping that we can get her breathing on her own in about an hour. I'm not promising anything though. We will just have to play it by ear." The doctor let him know. Narvel knew that somehow or another that he had to get a hold of Reba's family. He decided that he would drive to where Reba lived because he remembered that Reba had told him her ex lived 3 doors from her.

Driving to go tell Reba's family about the incident Narvel became nervous. He seen Reba's house and then went three doors down. He was surprised to see a car there. Pulling into the drive way Narvel ran to the door and rang the door bell. "Hi, may I help you?" asked a blonde standing at the door with her hand still on the knob. "Your Barbara Jean I assume, well Reba is in the hospital and I couldn't get a hold of any other family member so I came here." He told with his voice trembling. Man how it hurt saying those words. "Oh no, ok ill call the rest of the gang when I get there, she's at the county hospital right"? She asked him already knowing the answer; after all it was the only hospital Reba ever went to. "Yes, now come on she due to wake up in an hour, by the way I'm Narvel Reba's boyfriend." He told her dragging Barbra Jean out of the house but not before she got Henry of course. While in the car Barbra Jean called Brock, Van, and Cheyenne so that they could be at the hospital when Reba woke up.

The whole family finally got to the hospital waiting for Reba to wake up. The doctor walked up to the large group of people. He had remembered Narvel so he knew that it had to be Reba's family. "Umm was there anyone there when Reba was hurt?" asked the doctor. "I was there but I was outside while she was showing two gentlemen a house."Narvel said hoping that it would help. "There's a police officer that would like to talk to you and ask you what happened if you don't mind." He said ushering Narvel into another room where there was like the doctor had said two police officers.

Sitting in what looked like an interrogation room in the hospital Narvel wondered why he was being questioned about something he had nothing to do with. "Sir, this is not about you, we need to know what you saw and if at all possible could you look at some photos to see if you recognize the perpetrator." The cop said while putting some photos in front of him. Narvel only recognized one- the one that was harassing Reba at the ball. "I know this one, Reba and I went to a ball and this man harassed her. He left as soon as I walked over to her." He told the cops giving them as much information as he possibly could, hoping that they would be able to find them. "Sir, we found that guy and another man with him, they had blood on their shirts. Right now they are in custody and the shirt was taken to our lab for analysis." The other cop told him. Narvel sighed in relief glad that they had found them.

Narvel now knew that the cops had the man or men responsible for this horrific crime. "Can you tell me why they did it?" Narvel asked maybe it would give him a piece of mind knowing why. "They said that they beat her, hoping if they beat her enough that they could rape her, but they said that she put up a fight and by the time she was unconscious it was too late to do anything, because they apparently wanted her awake for the other part." The cop told Narvel trying to make it less graphic when he seen Narvel wince at what he said.

Meanwhile the rest of Reba's family was waiting patiently for Reba to wake up. After an hour had passed the doctor came in once again and told them that she slipped into a coma. He also told them that they expected her to be out of it in three days or less but of course didn't know for sure. Narvel came out of the interrogation room and immediately noticed the family crying and hugging each other. It wasn't till after Cheyenne had told him what was going on that he realized why. He told them that he had to go outside.

Walking outside all Narvel could think about was Reba and their relationship thus far. They haven't been dating long but it felt like it was forever already. He smiled thinking back when he first seen their picture on a magazine together. He remembered seeing it on the stands at the store and he grabbed it and stared at it. He put it at his home commemorating a moment in their relationship, not the best of one but all that mattered was she looked stunning. Now he had to wonder if he would be able to see her again. All he could hope for was that she would wake up so they could have more pictures together as a loving couple.


	8. Chapter 8

Falling In Love All Over Again pt 8

It was coming close to two days that Reba was in a coma. Her family had no idea if she would wake up but kept their hopes up high that she would. Narvel stayed at the hospital with her day and night so that if she woke up someone would be there for her. He would be at her bedside sleeping and the nurse would tell him that he needed rest, so he would set up a cot next to her, holding her hand, just in case she woke up.

The third day had come, Narvel had gone out of the room to get something to eat from the cafeteria when he seen Cheyenne running frantically to him. "Mom's awake, come on, the first thing she asked was where you were" she said pulling him with her, both of them running like the wind to her room. "Hey, thanks for the pepper spray." Reba said when she seen him first walk in the door. Narvel went over to her and held her hand and told the family to turn around while he placed a passionate kiss on Reba's lips, but the only one that turned around was Jake, oh well he didn't need to see that anyway.

The doctor came into the hospital room after the family had seen her. "Mrs. Hart as you know you have high blood pressure, so you need to take it easy, and here's you some cream to put on your scrapes so you don't get scars. Have a great day. Oh you will be staying here for another hour then you are free to go home." The doctor said while walking out of the room allowing Narvel to come back in. "Hey there gorgeous, you leave in an hour, what do you want to do when you get out?" Narvel asked sitting on the side of her bed holding her hand. "Well since the doctor said to take it easy I can't really do much of anything so ill be staying in." Reba said with a frown on her face. Man she really wanted to go out to dinner with him, but oh well got to do what the doctor says. "Oh right, ill cook you something, I make a mean steak, I'm sure you'll love it." He said putting a smile back on her face.

Since Reba was coming home in an hour Narvel thought that he would go set up her home in a romantic and relaxing way. He went to her home and put up string lights on the railing of the stairs, and then he got a bunch of candles and lit them while putting them everywhere he could.

Even though they wanted to spend time with Reba to, her family went ahead and let her spend the evening with Narvel, knowing that it would make her happier and also it wouldn't be stressful. So when the doctor let her go Reba was wheeled out by Narvel of course. He took her in his limo to her house. When she went in she liked to have a heart attack. "Wow, this is beautiful." Reba complimented seeing her living room all decked out in candles.

While Narvel went to cook dinner he had Reba go rest on the couch. "Hey, your suppose to be resting." Narvel said seeing Reba walk in to the kitchen, she went to the fridge to get a bottle of water. "I did rest, but I smelled something delicious coming from the kitchen so I decided I would try to help." she said with a sweet smile spread across her face. "Well now I'm nervous, I've never had a beautiful woman watch me cook, man the pressure." He said causing Reba to giggle. Man how he loved that laugh, heck he loved everything about her. Without warning Reba walked over to him and snaked her arms around his neck giving him an earth shattering kiss. "Hmm what did I do to deserve that and why haven't I done it before?" Narvel questioned flipping the steaks before her got too wrapped up in the kiss and they burnt. "Oh nothing just cause I love you."She replied sweetly, suddenly cooking wasn't that important but they had to eat.

After about 10 minutes the steak was ready. Narvel had fixed baked potatoes with all the goodies, and a small salad. He sat Reba down and fed her a piece of steak. "Mmmmmm, delicious. Your right I do love it."She said smiling sweetly at him before cutting her another bite, before she knew it her steak was gone. "Well wow, I thought u would like it but not that much" Narvel stated looking at her empty plate and laughing hysterically at her. Reba began to pout but o well he couldn't help but laugh; he'd never seen a woman finish a steak so fast.

After they had eaten Reba and Narvel cuddled up on the couch and watched the ten o clock news together. Reba fell asleep in Narvel's arms but he didn't mind. He didn't want to disturb her but he really needed to get home. So he gently layed her down on the couch and put a pillow under her head so she would be comfy. Also he put a blanket on her and kissed her forehead but she woke up confused. "Awe your leaving?" she stated sad that he had to go. "As much as I would like to stay babe I can't I've been here so long my kids probably think I abandoned them" He said with a laugh. Reba understood completely, her kids would be the same exact way. "Ok, see you later, love you" she told him giving him a kiss while watching him walk out the door.

The next day Reba would usually go to work but because of the ordeal she just faced Dolly had her take off two weeks to recover. Narvel came over to see if she was alright. "Do you want to go to the carnival with me and the kids?" He asked her, wanting to spend some time with his kids and her. You never know maybe his kids would like her after all. "Sure, but Jake is suppose to be here any minute. Can he come" She questioned hoping that it wouldn't burden him or anything. That's the last thing she would want to do. "Yeah, sounds good." Narvel said smiling at the beautiful woman in front of him.

Narvel had left to get ready for their 'family date'. Reba on the other hand was doing the same and also waiting for Jake to come home. The phone rang and Reba immediately knew it was Jake. "Hey Mom sorry but I'm going to spend the night at Bobby's tonight, I should be home tomorrow." Jake said knowing that Reba would be upset but he needed to have fun anyway. "Ok honey, love you." She said hanging up the phone. She then called Narvel and told him that Jake wasn't coming.

Reba was ready and waiting for Narvel to arrive because he always wanted to pick her up, he didn't think woman should drive, the man was suppose to drive them around. Reba was wearing a purple halter top that coutured her upper body perfectly, also she wore black pants to match. Her hair was put up in a ponytail with some pieces left on both sides of her face, her makeup was smoky. Man she looked HOT. Narvel arrived a short time later; he only came to the door, no kids. He snuck a quick peck from her while walking her out to his limo.

Sitting in the limo Reba grew very uncomfortable. Narvels kids we're staring at them holding hands. She didn't know if they wanted her to leave their dad alone or if they thought it was cute. Whatever it was, she wished that they would tell her instead of staring. Reba took her hand out of Narvel's making him groan a little. "So, how's everyone doing in school?" Reba said trying to start a conversation with them so she could get to know them a little more. "Great, thanks." Shawna said with a smile, the same smile as her dad. Well at least one of the kids answered.

When they got to the carnival Reba was not surprised to learn that it would be just her and Narvel since the kids wanted to go on different things. "Your kids hate me." Reba said breaking the silence between them. "Babe, no they don't." he stated stopping and staring into her eyes giving her a kiss that would normally blow her mind but not right now. "Yeah, they don't me to take away their father." She said her eyes getting a little misty. "Hey, don't worry what they think; I love you so that's all that matters." Narvel told her wiping away her tears with his thumb.

Reba and Narvel had been walking hand in hand at the carnival for over an hour enjoying each other's company. They had at least 30 minutes till they had to meet the kids to go back home. "Want some cotton candy?" Narvel asked hoping that it would make her feel better; she hadn't been herself all night. "Pink, please." She said, Narvel laughed. She could be a kid sometimes, but it's all good he liked it.

While eating the cotton candy, Narvel was thinking about something but he couldn't tell Reba because he wanted to surprise and it was big man, big. "If you could go anywhere in the world that you wanted, where would you go?" Narvel asked her, this was crucial to his little plan. "Oh that's easy, I'd go to Italy." She said wondering why he asked her, hmm interesting. "Then Italy it is." He said giving her a mischievous smile. What was going to be in Italy? Heck if she knew.

(A/N: Sorry if this Chapters a little long and boring but ahhh im going crazy here, lol. So anyway, off to Italy, but for what? Mmmmmm you'll find out next chapter. Btw my laptop hates Narvels name oh well I like it. Hope you enjoy.)


	9. Chapter 9

Falling In Love All Over Again pt 9

Reba was completely dumbfounded about what Narvel had just said. What exactly did he mean by that? "Huh" Reba said looking at Narvel like he had two heads on his shoulders. "We're going to Italy." He said smiling at her, trying to put her at ease. "But why?" She asked still confused, because one minute they were talking about things and the next they were going to Italy. "Because seeing you in the hospital and not knowing if you would wake up it made me realize that I want to spend as much time with you as possible and you want to go to Italy so that's what we're going to do." Narvel said telling her how he felt was hard but he had to in order for her to go. "Awe that's sweet." She stated kissing him lovingly before heading to the area that they were suppose to meet the kids.

When Reba got back from the carnival with Narvel she saw that Barbra Jean and Brock were at her house. "Hey peaches, out with that hunky boyfriend of yours?" Barbra Jean asked Reba sitting on the couch reading a magazine with Brock next to her. 'Yes I was, oh uh he's taking me to Italy, but I don't know when but I'll make sure to let you knows." Reba said smiling; man how she wanted to go to Italy, but what she didn't know is that she would remember her trip to Italy for ever. "Wow, that man is spoiling you like crazy."Brock said with a small chuckle. Reba just looked at him and stuck her tongue out at him.

Of course the whole Italy thing was getting to Reba but not in a bad way, she became very anxious to go even though Narvel Never told her the exact date. To her surprise the man she wanted to see came to her home and she had a chance to ask him. "So when are we going to Italy." Reba asked sitting on the couch with him, just keeping each other company. More like him keeping her company but none the less they both enjoyed it. "Oh yeah I didn't tell you, it will probably be in the late part of May early June." Narvel said cuddling Reba in his arms like he had done so many times before. "That's only about two months away, I love you so much." Reba told him looking up at him and smiling before placing a small kiss on his lips.

Reba has been home for two weeks and today was the day that she was going back to work. She hoped that no one would ask her about the incident because she didn't really want to talk about it. She went to pick out something to wear and then went to do her hair and makeup. When she looked in the mirror at her makeup free face she noticed that the cream the doctor gave her worked. Well that was a good start to a very nerve wracking day.

Walking into her work like she had done time and time again, Reba felt everyone staring at her. She knew they were worried about her but seriously staring is just rude. "Ok, shows over people, get back to work." Dolly said sensing that Reba was not comfortable at all. Reba walked straight to her office avoiding anyone that she knew would ask her questions. She found a note on her desk that said 'I love you this much" on the next line all he wrote was infinity, showcasing that he would love her forever. Reba smiled looking at the note. That definitely made her day less stressful.

As soon as Reba got off work, she stopped by Starstruck to see Narvel. "Hey there, what brings you by?" He asked seeing her walk through the door. He had been working with an artist but when Reba came in he completely lost his train of thought, so he gave his undivided attention to her. He made the band and all the other people that were there to leave so she wouldn't feel uncomfortable. "I just came by to tell you thanks for the note, it was super sweet." She said giving him a quick peck. "Hey no problem anytime." He told her smiling; he always knew what to do to make her happy.

Narvel was finishing up with the artist he was working with while Reba was sitting there smiling at him. Reba never imagined ever being with him but every day that they were together she grew to love him more and more. She sat there staring at him, wondering what he was thinking at this very moment. If only she knew.

An hour or two had gone by and finally Narvel was done so he took Reba to dinner. "Wear something nice." He told her before leaving to go to his house to change. Narvel came back a while later to pick her up. Reba wore a beautiful blue gown that couture her figure. It had some glitter on it but not that much. That's all simple but elegant.

While in the limo with Narvel, Reba could tell that he was thinking hard about something but didn't know exactly what. "What's the matter?" She asked even though she knew that he wouldn't tell her but at least she tried. "Oh nothing really, I promise." Narvel said but Reba still knew that he wasn't telling her something, she decided not to push it.

They arrived at a small Italian restaurant, the same one they went to on their very first date. Reba instantly knew something was up but not quite sure what it was. Everyone in the restaurant was being unbelievable nice to both of them. The waiter led them to the same exact table they sat at before. "What's going on?" questioned Reba when the waiter seated them both. Narvel ordered there drinks. "Nothing at all" he said smiling at her; he then put her napkin on her lap. Why she couldn't do that Reba didn't understand but oh well.

After finishing their meal, Reba thought that they were going to leave. "Would you like dessert, they have the best chocolate cake." He mentioned hoping that she would take the hint. "Sure, sounds good." Reba said licking her lips. Narvel ordered the cake for Reba and then excused himself to go to the bathroom but he went to do something else instead. When Narvel came back he made sure Reba was still there, you know just in case she went to the bathroom herself. The waiter came with the cake and Reba began crying her eyes out.

Looking at the chocolate cake Reba saw a beautiful 5 carat princess cut diamond ring right on top of it. She turned her head to look at Narvel and there he was on the floor down on one knee in front of her. "Reba Hart, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" he asked her, she had tears streaming down her face, definitely not what she expected. "Reba…." He said maybe it wasn't a good time to ask her. "Oh right sorry, yes ill marry you." She said Narvel stood up and pulled Reba up with him and kissed her with all the love he had for her. After breaking the kiss Narvel took the ring off the cake and cleaned, because you know there was chocolate on it, he then put it on her finger. The people at the restaurant started clapping and just like on cue the paparazzi came and took a picture of the two love birds kissing again. Oh man definitely not a good place to propose, oh well too late now.


	10. Chapter 10

Falling In Love All Over Again pt 10

Reba and Narvel left the restaurant in to a limo like they had done so many times before but tonight was definitely different. 'We're engaged' Reba tried to process that in her head sitting by Narvel looking at her gorgeous ring. "Do you like it?" Narvel asked her, seeing her sit there staring intensely at the ring. "Yes, it's beautiful, thanks." She said giving him a kiss. The driver was waiting for them to get out but was completely caught off guard when he opened the back door and seen them kissing. Boy, was that a sight for sore eyes.

When Reba walked into her house she became nervous. How do you tell your family you're going to marry someone else? Man, this was going to be so hard. Reba went straight to her room, to bed. She layed there thinking about the past couple of months. She met Narvel, dated him for awhile, and now they were going to get married. Everything was changing fast but she was glad that she finally someone to spend the rest of her life with. She was truly very happy. Tomorrow she would have to tell her family about a life altering decision that she made without them knowing.

The next morning Reba woke up at the crack of dawn for some strange reason. She went downstairs, like she always does and of course no one was awake. She sat at the table after getting herself coffee, admiring the ring once again. Gosh how she loved it.

Since she woke up at 6, Reba went to take a short nap before getting up to get ready for work. When she came downstairs for the 2nd time in a matter of two hours, she found all her family sitting in the living room. "What's going on?" Reba asked wondering why everyone was there at her house this early in the morning. "Maybe you should tell us." Barbra Jean stated trying to get Reba to spill the information that they knew but wanted her to confirm it. "Mom, let me see your hand" Cheyenne said, she just wanted to see if the tabloid was actually true. Reba showed her, her right hand knowing exactly what she was talking about. "The other one." Barbra Jean said. All the girls started squealing at the top of their lungs causing Reba and the men to cover their ears. "Mom, how come you never mentioned that you were engaged" Kyra asked, it wasn't like her mother to not tell good news that happens in her life to her family. "It just happened yesterday, I've barely had time to process it myself." Reba told her daughter smiling; she was extremely elated at what she just said.

Narvel had seen the tabloid to and he absolutely loved it. Yes, he knew it was strange but he was very happy about the engagement. Reba herself looked stunning in the picture, as usual. He sat there admiring his soon to be wife's face via the magazine. Those beautiful blue eyes of hers, how they showed every emotion she felt, yet they seemed to sparkle every time they were together. Those lips, how they kissed him with deep passion and love. She was a true beauty, which anyone would be lucky to have and he had her. How lucky was he? Sitting there thinking about her made him want to see her.

Narvel picked up the phone and called his fiancé. "Hey babe, what are you doing?" He asked smiling 'because he knew what she was doing, but didn't hurt to ask. "I'm at work, what's up?" She asked smiling; it was always nice when he called her. "I was thinking how I've been to your house so many times and you've never been to mine. So would you like to come over after work for a swim?" He asked, hoping she wouldn't think that would be creepy or weird. "Swim? I really don't swim." She told him putting a frown on his face; thank God she didn't see it. "Well I can swim and you can just sit there and watch, sound good?" He said hoping she would say yes, even though he wouldn't see her in bathing suit, but it's cool maybe later on. "Sounds good, see you later." She said blowing him a kiss via the phone and then hung up.

When Reba got off work she went home to change. She put on a white sundress. Then she got a beach tote that she put a book, sun screen, and 2 bottles of water in. She sat there waiting for Narvel to get there. About an hour later he came and got her. They went into a black escalade. Gosh how many cars does one man need? Reba was staring out the window trying to figure out where he lived but could not. After being in the car for about 30 minutes they pulled up to a beautiful Victorian style three story home. It was a completely breath taking site.

The driver pulled up to the front door and let them out. Narvel took Reba's hand in his as he led her into the house. As they walked in there was two winding staircases on both sides of the living area. The furniture was all white but still looked absolutely stunning. Reba was afraid to touch anything, thinking that she would ruin something.

After Narvel finished giving Reba a tour of his beautiful home. Gosh three story's of house was definitely too much for a single man but his kids came every now and I guess it wasn't that bad. Narvel decided that they should go out to the pool before it got to dark. He went to put on his swim trunks. The very first time Reba would see him without a shirt, but he wasn't nervous. If he was lucky he'd get to see her in a bikini but he wouldn't hold his breath.

Narvel finally came outside where Reba already was waiting for him. He came walking up to the pool, as he was doing so he walked passed by Reba causing her to look up and stare at his nice, muscular chest. After driving Reba crazy Narvel quickly ran into the pool. Reba just watched him with a smile spread across her face. Man he was hot. Narvel then came out of the pool in what seemed to be in slow motion. He came walking over to her and before she knew it she and her white sundress were in the water with him. Oh gosh, white and water never mixed, this was going to be bad. "Hey, why did you do that?" Reba said as she was coming out of the water not realizing what she had worn. "Umm, you look, hot or should I say cold." He stated laughing when Reba tried to cover herself with no avail.

Going back into the house Narvel didn't know what to have Reba wear since her clothes were soaking wet but little did he know that Reba knew exactly what she would wear? Reba being in the bathroom so long Narvel started to worry about her, but when she came out he was at a loss of words. There was Reba standing in front of him clad in his boxer shorts, his t shirt and a pair of his socks. "Oh my, that definitely looks better on you then it ever will on me." He said causing Reba to laugh. She walked up to him and kissed him.

Since it was getting late Reba and Narvel layed in his big comfy bed together and watched some TV. Reba drifted off to sleep for about 30 minutes. When she woke up Narvel was laying there staring at her. "What?" She asked puzzled as to why he was staring so intensely. "Oh nothing, you look so beautiful while you sleep." He stated leaning over to kiss her. This time when they kissed it was more passionate. Reba heated up the kiss and before they both knew it they completely lost all control. It didn't help that she was wearing his clothes looking unbelievably sexy. Well they might have been sexy but now they were left carelessly all over the floor.

(A/N: Sorry it took so long to update I had to set up some of the stuff for the wedding. It's going to be great. Lol well maybe.)


	11. Chapter 11

Falling In Love All Over Again pt 11

Reba woke up the next morning pretty early in a strange room and bed. She looked around the room and saw her clothes or should I say Narvel's clothes spread all over the room, confirming that what she thought happened actually did take place. Then she looked next to her and there was the love of her life and soon to be husband. "Good morning love" He said sweetly while planting a kiss on her lips. "Good morning" She replied, what else she could say. She leaned up to kiss him exposing her chest, nothing he hasn't seen already.

The two lovebirds went to take a shower together for the first time and hopefully not the last. After their shower, they went downstairs to eat breakfast. Well Reba ate while Narvel fed her lovingly. Could life possibly get any better? Since Narvel was the one that picked her up, Reba didn't have a car which meant Narvel had to take her home and he was taking ever opportunity to stall her. He didn't want her to leave. She felt so complete in his house. "So, when do you want the wedding to be?' Narvel asked her wrapping his arms around her waist, knowing that any talk of the wedding would stall her. Seriously what woman wouldn't want to talk about the most important moment in her life? "Well, I was thinking in June. Wait are we going to Italy for our honeymoon?" She asked turning around in his arms kissing him. Definitely not the smartest thing to do when you want a man to actually answer you, but nonetheless he got his mind back after the earth shattering kiss she gave him. "No, were going to Italy for a pre-honeymoon" He said causing Reba to smile real big. Now if she only knew where they were going for the wedding and honeymoon she would have a bigger smile on her face.

Since Narvel got Reba to stall for an hour, they had to rush to get Reba home before her family started to get worried. She was quite surprised that they hadn't called her cell wondering where in the world she had been. Lucky for both of them, she had told Cheyenne that she was going to Narvel's so Cheyenne probably told them that she was in safe hands and not to bother her.

When they finally got there Reba kissed Narvel told him she loved him, then walked in to her. Sitting on the couch waiting for her was Brock. Why in the world is he here? Reba wondered. "Brock, don't you have a wife?" Reba questioned, wondering why he wasn't home instead of there with her. "Yes, and also an ex wife which I haven't gotten to talk to in a long time by the way." Brock stated sadly, after all they were best friends and best friends normally talk to each other from time to time. "Well now that I'm getting married we won't be talking much, so you need to get used to it." Reba replied, for some reason Brock sounded a little jealous. "Are you really getting married, 'because I got to admit it's hard for me to believe that you are."He said. Yep, he was definitely jealous, but why? "Yes Brock I am, now what do you want." She asked trying to take is mind of her getting married knowing he wasn't that happy about it. "Geez relax I just came to talk to you that's all. Is that such a crime?" He asked, Reba sat there and talked to him like he wanted.

After awhile of talking to Brock, he left and Reba was glad about that. Gosh how that man made her so mad sometimes. She had been sitting there by herself when her blackberry was vibrating. She would normally never have a blackberry but Narvel had bought her one under one condition that he would have the number. She looked on the screen and seen that she had a video message. She finally decided to open it. On it was Narvel talking, and Lord knows how she loved that voice. He said "I miss you already, Love you to pieces." He blew her kisses via the phone. Reba sat there smiling at it for the longest time. She had to do something special for him but what?

Since Narvel was so sweet to her all the time Reba was wracking her brain to figure out something to do for him to thank him. She had remembered that he liked the Lakers. So she went on the web and tried to find where tickets were sold she could get some the next day. She found out where to get them and they weren't that expensive so she was going to get them later on. Reba was so excited that she didn't feel her blackberry vibrating once again, after awhile she did. Narvel had texted her 'Hey, open the front door and let me in.' Reba quickly walked to the front door and seen him with a dozen red roses in his hands. Gosh can he get any sweeter? "Honey, what are those for?" Reba asked sweetly taking them from his hands while walking into the kitchen to get a vase for them. "Oh, these I just picked them up on my way here, no big deal." He said snaking his arms around Reba's waist while she was at the counter cutting the stems of the roses a little bit shorter. "Awe thanks, but I know there's no vendor from your house to mine." She said smiling and turning around in his arms kissing him. Narvel lifted her up and sat her on the counter, he had his arms around her waist and Reba had hers around his neck kissing each other in fiery passion.

The next day Reba went to get the tickets for the Lakers game. After leaving there she instantly went to Starstruck to surprise Narvel with them. She walked through the door of the beautiful building. "Excuse me ma'am may I help you?" said the receptionist seeing Reba kind of confused of where to go, the last time she came here Narvel was working in a visible place but not today she had to search for him. "Narvel Blackstock please." Reba said realizing she hadn't used his last name in a longtime. Well she better get used to it because it was going to be hers real soon. The receptionist pressed some numbers on her phone and then told the person at the other end that there was someone here to see him. After awhile Narvel came out and led Reba to his office. "Babe, did you need something?" he questioned seeing how nervous Reba was. "Oh right, I know you like the Lakers so I got tickets for you to go." She said smiling at him; she was relieved when he spread a huge smile across his face. "Exactly how many tickets did you get?" He asked her; hopefully it wasn't just for him because that would stink. "I got two, one for you and one for a friend." Reba stated boy was she happy that he liked them. "Could that friend be my fiancé? He questioned curiously. He got his answer when Reba threw herself at him and kissed him with so much passion they both were both short of breath afterwards.

Reba was nervous the next day since it was the day of the game and she was going with Narvel. She knew nothing about basketball at all. This was going to be bad. Narvel picked her up at 6 . They went to eat dinner and after wards went to the game. They had been at the game for about 2 hours when the kiss cam came on them. Narvel looked at Reba trying to get approval to kiss her in public. She didn't seem to care at that moment so he kissed her and everyone started clapping and cheering. They broke the kiss and just stared at each other before watching the game once again. In two weeks they would be going to Italy. What an adventure that would be. Both of them were definitely looking forward to it.

(A/N: Sorry if this wasn't worth the wait cuz I know it probably stinks. But anyway thanks for reading and hope you enjoy .)


End file.
